Home Soon (An AFL Mascot Manor Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Claude arrives in Los Angeles, and things can be part of his vacation.. But things may not go well during his vacation in California.. Rated T for some Violence and Safety.
1. Prologue

**Hello! I'm back with another story! Please note that I don't own AFL Mascot Manor. Without further ado, time for "Home Soon"!**

_Adelaide, Australia.._

Claude has been working for the team for at least 28 years since their team first played it's match, and 22-21 years ago since they first won both Premiership trophies since both 1997 and 1998. However, Claude felt like he needed a vacation, a vacation for the offseason, the rest of the offseason for the AFL. Claude walked and told his team that he needed a vacation during the offseason, as they agreed.

"Today's going to be a good vacation for me.." Claude said to himself.

Claude went out of the Adelaide Oval's office before heading back to the Mascot Manor.

"Vacation.. A good vacation for me.." Claude said.

_Back at the Mascot Manor.._

Claude went inside his room to pack his stuff up. Skeeta walked inside the room to check on him if he is alright. Well, he is already alright, it seems that he may be packing up for his vacation.. A vacation for the rest of the AFL offseason..

"Claude? Is everything alright?" Skeeta asked.

"Me? Oh, it's doing good so far! I'm packing up my stuff for my vacation tonight.." Claude replied to Skeeta.

But Claude's vacation was not tomorrow, it was tonight. Skeeta then spoke to Claude.

"Wait. You're going on vacation?" Skeeta shook.

"Don't worry, I'll be home soon when I get back.." Claude replied.

"Where are you going?" Skeeta asked.

Claude thought of something, like Queensland, or Brisbane, or maybe Essendon. But instead, it can be Los Angeles, which the crow never tried before, and never went to, until when he arrives.

"Los Angeles. It's a city in California. I've never been to a place before, and I wish I had before the team scheduled for offseason a couple years back.." Claude replied.

"Wait. You're going to.. SO-CAL!?" Skeeta shook.

Skeeta's yelling made some Mascots come inside to see is Skeeta's hurt. But, Skeeta is never hurt. The scream was all about how Claude is going to Los Angeles for vacation.

"What's the matter, Skeets?" Woofer asked.

"Me? Well, I was just shocked that Claude is going on vacation soon.." Skeeta replied to Woofer.

Some Mascots shook, after what Skeeta just said.

"Crikey! Why is he going to a palm tree city place!?" Barry asked.

"Palm tree city place? Uh, you mean Los Angeles?" Skeeta asked to Barry.

"He said Los Angeles is a city in California." Stripes informed.

"Ohhh, I get it.. Los Angeles!" Barry shook.

"I'm sorry to see you go away on vacation.. How many days are you going to be in L.A?" Sam asked.

"For about a few days or a week. It might take about a week before I get back here." Claude replied.

"Oh, good. Because if you are gone for too long, it might've been worse. We might miss you a lot.." Bernie said to Claude.

"I'm gonna miss you guys too.." Claude replied.

Claude group hugged all of the Mascots before his night vacation had started. The Mascots walked away, as Claude continued to pack up.

_Later.._

It's 7:37 P.M, and Claude has to get to Adelaide Airport later after 8:00 P.M. As he went inside the car, Sam is here to drop Claude off to the airport.

"Well, Sam.. I'm going to miss you when I arrive in California.." Claude said to Sam.

Sam then turned to Claude.

"I'm going to miss you too.." Sam replied.

_Adelaide Airport.._

At the Adelaide Airport, Claude went out of the car, and hugged Sam before grabbing his bag. When the crow grabbed his bag, he went inside the airport's entrance before Sam drove back to the Mascot Manor. Claude's vacation has started, before he arrived in L.A. Claude never arrived to L.A before, and never had, until he arrives, and the first time being here to a city of Cali.

_End of Prologue.._

**My apologies is the prologue is really short.. The next chapter will be long! Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. In the City of Los Angeles

_Los Angeles, Morning.._

Claude arrived in Los Angeles, and it was 6 in the morning. He booked a hotel room right before breakfast. 6 in the morning in L.A is too early before sunrise, until at the end of the time.

"Not really a sunrise.. Too early.." Claude yawned.

Claude went inside the room to put his suitcase onto the floor before heading into the breakfast room.

"The breakfast room should be open soon.." Claude said.

As Claude went inside, he checked the sign that said "5:00 A.M to 11:00 AM". It has been an hour since the room has opened. Claude went inside and prepared some waffles.

_Later, 7:00 A.M.._

It's been another hour after he entered the breakfast room inside this hotel. He got dressed into his off-season outfit, and went outside. Outside of Los Angeles seems a bit cloudy, and mostly 57 degrees out. Not bad weather for Claude, but just as a bit cold.

"Seems a bit cold out here. At least I have my sweater on.." Claude said to himself.

Then, something appeared in the shadows. Claude turned and saw the shadow, that looks wolf-like. But, it's not just like a wolf. Claude then shook when he saw a white husky that has a name. The husky is named "Zeus", a white husky.

"Zeus?" Claude shook.

Claude remembered Zeus when he rescued him from Rocky, Cliff, Thunder, and Stormpaw. Zeus used his Thunder Bark before when Claude and Carla are in peril by the Husky Pack.

"It is my pleasure seeing you again, Claude.." Zeuss replied.

"Y-You.. Remembered me?" Claude shook.

"Of course.." Zeus replied.

"You still..use your Thunder Bark. Right?" Claude asked.

"You..Remember my..special attack!?" Zeus shook.

"I do! You used it to send your rivals flying to save me and Carla!" Claude replied.

"I..I do.. I did use my Thunder Bark." Zeus replied.

"I was wondering. How did you get here in Los Angeles?" Claude asked.

"Well, Australia's been..too much for me.. So I moved here from my rivals.." Zeus replied.

"You..moved here?" Claude asked.

"Yeah, my rivals have been getting on my nerves lately, so I moved here now.." Zeus replied.

Zeus and Claude are reunited again. However, trouble may be in sight for these two..

"Hey, Claude. I got a mission for you.." Zeus said to Claude.

"What mission?" Claude asked.

"We need to find those two rivals that caused trouble lately this morning." Zeus informed.

"A mission? About your..new rivals?" Claude shook.

"The rivals are from the Doberman Group." Zeus replied.

"Doberman Group!?" Claude shook.

"Yeah, and we need to lookout for them." Zeus informed.

Claude and Zeus ran across the street before looking for his rivals during the mission.

"I hope I can't get hurt this time.." Claude said.

"Yeah, I hope you won't.." Zeus replied.

Zeus and Claude arrived at the warehouse, but it seems like it can't be which one.

"Which warehouse is theirs?" Claude asked.

"Maybe this one.." Zeus replied, pointing his paw at the warehouse in the left.

Claude and Zeus slowly walked towards the bushes, and heard some noises. One Doberman went outside, and looked at the horizon.

"We gotta be very quiet.." Zeus replied.

Zeus and Claude both hid the bushes as the Doberman turned, then continued to walk away. Zeus and Claude both snuck inside and hid behind the boxes.

"So, that's where the Doberman Group works inside.." Claude said, quietly.

"Right.." Zeus replied.

"Alright team.. We need to find Zeus, before it's too late." One Doberman called out.

The team agreed, until Zeus popped out of nowhere.

"Are you looking for me?" Zeus asked.

The dogs turned to Zeus, and one spoke.

"Zeus.." The second dog said.

"You caused trouble this morning, and I would like to speak to you guys.." Zeus replied.

"A meeting, huh?" The other dog asked.

"My name is Rocky. The rest are my friends.." Rocky spoke.

Rocky is a Doberman that is the main rival of Zeus. The rest of his team are mostly with brown fur.

"Stone's my name.." Stone replied.

"The name's Granite." Granite said.

"Three of you need to speak to me, first. I'm here to speak to you that you caused trouble that morning before Claude arr-" Before Zeuss finished his sentence, Claude ran towards Zeus.

"You guys need to stop causing this madness.." Claude informed.

"Claude! Get back behind the boxes!" Zeus replied.

But Rocky decided to tackle Claude.

"Hey!" Claude growled.

"You're a Crow, huh? A crow having a dog friend!" Rocky snarled.

"Leave him alone!" Zeus roared.

Claude got up and tried to speak to them, but Stone punched him right in the face, falling onto the floor.

"Hey!" Zeus snarled.

"How can a crow befriend a dog!?" Granite asked.

Granite then punched Claude again. Zeus jumped in and used his Thunder Bark to scare away the Doberman team away. Claude was almost knocked out cold, leaving Zeus almost in shock.

"Claude! Are you alright? That was a big hit.." Zeus asked.

"Ow.. I think I'm alright.." Claude groaned.

"Let's take you back to the hotel.. You need to rest.." Zeus replied.

Zeus and Claude went back to the hotel after Zeus's attack took place later. Claude almost had a concussion, left Zeus almost in shock.

_Back at the hotel.._

Zeus came inside the room to check on Claude to see if he is alright.

"Claude? How are you feeling?" Zeus asked.

"A little better. Your Thunder Bark was insane.." Claude said, smiling.

"Wait. It is?" Zeus asked.

"Remember that you used your attack to send your former rivals flying back in Australia?" Claude remembered.

"I do. I do remember sending those husky rivals flying." Zeus replied.

"That attack of yours was insane! The power is better than last time!" Claude laughed.

"Oh, really? I didn't know you liked my special attack." Zeus replied.

Zeus then healed Claude's head with his Healing Paw move.

"Thanks for healing me, Zeus.." Claude replied.

"The story is, I just learned magic when I was a teenager.." Zeus said to Claude.

"Wait.. YOU LEARNED MAGIC!?" Claude shook.

"Of course I do!" Zeus laughed.

The phone rang, and before he picked it up, Claude spoke.

"Hang on.. I got a call.." Claude said.

It was a call from Bernie. Claude pushed the "Accept Call" button, and spoke.

"Hey Bernie.." Claude said.

Bernie is speaking to Claude about how his rest of his friends are missing him during his trip.

"Alright, I'll be back next week.." Claude replied.

Claude puts his phone away, and spoke to Zeus.

"Alright, I'll leave next week. You remind me to get ready before I leave." Claude replied.

"Alright, got it.." Zeus said to Claude.

Zeus then turned on the T.V while Claude went outside.

_A week later.._

Claude woke up to get dressed while Zeus packed up the Crow's stuff in his suitcase.

"Alright Zeus. You ready?" Claude asked.

"Sure thing.." Zeus replied.

Zeus took Claude to the Airport before he went inside.

"Well, Zeus. I gotta say.. I'm going to miss you.." Claude said to Zeus.

"I'm going to miss you too.." Zeus replied.

Claude then went inside the Airport before Zeus walked away. It has been quite a good day in L.A for Claude. For the first time, this is his first time in California, along with Zeus. For Zeus saving Claude from danger, it is all up to him, and for mostly Claude and his team. Bernie and his Mascot friends really do miss him a lot since he arrived a week ago.. However, Claude is on his way back home to Australia to meet his friends again.

_Back at the Mascot Manor.._

Bernie is pondering while Skeeta is walking back and forth.

"I really hope Claude will be back soon. It's been a week without him." Skeeta sighed.

"No worries, Skeeta. He'll be back when he arrives. Speaking of which, I really do miss him.." Bernie replied.

"Claude's right. We did miss him when he first arrived in Los Angeles.." Skeeta said to Bernie.

"Claude will be back, maybe this afternoon or.." Sam said.

"No, he'll be back tomorrow night, I suppose." Bernie replied.

"So, are we waiting for him to come back?" Woofer asked.

"Claude said that we'll pick him up tonight." Sam replied.

"Wait. He is!? He's..BACK!?" Bernie shook.

"Bernie, calm down. He'll come back tonight.." Sam replied.

Bernie calmed down before afternoon passes.

"Alright, we need to wait until tonight to pick him up." Sam said.

"But what time?" Stripes asked.

"I got a call from Claude. He said that we'll pick him up at midnight." Skeeta replied.

"Oh, thank goodness." Bernie sighed.

"Well, strike me pink. I was worried that we might wait another day.." Barry shook.

"Alright. We need to pick him up at..Midnight.." Skeeta replied.

"Got it!" The Mascots agreed.

_Later that night.._

Claude is outside of the Airport, waiting for the car to arrive. It was quite as cold than before, but not as much.

"Quite cold, but not much than before.." Claude said to himself.

It was Midnight, way after Midnight. Claude started to feel tired, until the car arrived. As the window was open, it was Sam.

"Hey, buddy. I missed you." Sam said.

"I missed you too, Sam.." Claude replied.

Claude got inside the car, before Sam spoke. It was really dark, as stars appeared at the night sky.

"So, Claude.. How was your trip?" Sam asked.

There was no answer. Claude fell asleep, way before Sam spoke. Sam chuckled a bit, before the two went back home.

"You must be very sleepy, aren't you Claude?" Sam chuckled.

Claude continued to fall asleep before Sam took him home. As the two went home, Sam took Claude to bed.

_The End.._

**Phew! Finished the story! I was gonna make Chapter 3 where Claude goes back home, but I want to combine the ending in just one chapter.. Anyways, I hope you liked the story. I'll see you in the next story!**


End file.
